Secondary electrical distribution systems comprise of various interconnected low voltage grids which are supplied by two or more high voltage power sources. As a result, the loss of one high voltage power source due to an equipment and/or cable failure will not result in the interruption of service to customers. However, one issue commonly known as a backfeed condition can cause current to flow from the low voltage grid to the high voltage source. The backfeed condition is undesirable and can cause equipment failure. Currently, large switches known as network protectors are utilized to prevent the backfeed condition. The network protector is typically installed on the low voltage side of a transformer. A control portion of a network protector comprises sensors to detect a backfeed condition. When a backfeed condition is detected the network protector opens, thereby disconnecting the network protector from the transformer and eliminating the backfeed. Network protectors comprise fuses configured to protect the secondary electrical distribution systems in the event of an equipment failure. Typically, the fuse connects the load side of the network protector to the secondary electrical distribution system. The network protector can be energized (live-no load) or de-energized when fuses are installed.
Typically, the process of installing fuses inside a network protector enclosure utilizes threading loose components. The fuse is placed unsecured on a threaded stud (fuse stud) extending from a copper block of the network protector. Thereafter, the installer secures the fuse with swivel nuts comprising a nut and locking washers. Utility standards dictate that the installer use insulation gloves as part of their personal protection equipment (PPE). Due to the need for electrical insulation, the gloves are typically thick and cumbersome, thereby making it difficult for the installer to hold small components, including the loose fuse studs and fuse nuts utilized to secure fuses to the network protector. As a result, the loose fuse and fuse nuts can be dropped while removing or installing a fuse. Further, dropping components can damage the operating mechanism of the network protector, thereby significantly increasing the downtime of a secondary electrical system coupled to the network protector. Worse, the installer can risk personal injury to themselves by attempting to retrieve the dropped component while the network protector is energized. In addition, molten copper particles can be directed outwards in a violent manner when the fuse blows, thereby coating other components with copper particles that can result in electrical failures.